30 Vicios Doctor Who
by BellaBlackCrews
Summary: Y como soy así de lista la dichosa tablita la haré también con esta serie que tanto me gusta.
1. 01 Inicio

**30 Vicios Doctor Who**

**01-Inicio**

¿Se puede con una sola palabra saber que has encontrado a tu alma gemela?

Rose Tyler nunca creyó en esas tonterías.

Como todas sus amigas, se miraba el horóscopo de vez en cuando y fingía creerlo, pero como la gran mayoría, luego no volvía a pensar en el tema y se le olvidaba lo que le deparaba el horóscopo para esa semana.

No como su madre.

Jackie era una fiel devota del destino, las cartas astrales y esas idioteces como el horóscopo.

Si en la revista su horóscopo le decía que se esa semana recibiría una sorpresa monetaria, ella se pasaba toda la semana mirando al suelo pensando que en el encontraría dicha sorpresa.

A veces realmente creía que el horóscopo había acertado; por ejemplo, si en el super se equivocaban al cobrarle y tenia que pagar menos, o cuando en una revista venia un cupo de descuento para algo (aunque Jackie no fuese a comprar jamás ese "algo").

Si no se daba el caso tendía a creer que el lunes había mirado mal su horóscopo y asunto zanjado.

Al igual que en las demás cosas, Jackie creía en el amor verdadero.

Solía tirarle los trastos a los hombres guapos que encontraba en la lavandería o en el supermercado y de vez en cuando tenia alguna relación que duraba mas de tres polvos, como solía decir, pero su único y verdadero amor era su difunto marido, Peter Tyler.

Cuando Rose le preguntaba si se casaría alguna vez de nuevo ella solía responderle que no, que su alma gemela era Pit y que el echo de que ya no estuviese no haría que ella encontrara otra.

Rose en cambio jamás había creído en las almas gemelas y en esas chorradas de las mariposas en el estomago y el destino.

Había tenido novios, por supuesto. Y de echo actualmente salia con Mickey, un amigo de toda la vida, pero jamás había sentido esas mariposas. Ni había escuchado música celestial...ni ninguna de esas idioteces que salían en las películas románticas.

Su novio mas importante hasta Mickey fue un tipo que jugaba en el equipo de Rugby del instituto y que iba 4 cursos por delante.

Se enrollaron por primera vez tras las gradas del gimnasio y dolió. Fue interesante también por supuesto. Y creyó que fue romántico...al menos todo lo que puede creer de romanticismo una cría de 13 años.

El echo de que el la llamara de vez en cuando para enrollarse a escondidas suponía para ella una aventura increíble y pensó que eso devia ser el amor.

Algo mas tarde las cosas cambiaron cuando ella creyó estar embarazada.

El le habló de un futuro juntos. Una boda. Una casa propia.

Ella, desde sus casi 14 años lo creyó y pensó que esa seria su vida ideal.

Pero el se marchó de repente y ella se quedó sola con todo el problema.

Dejó el instituto para disgusto de su madre y por suerte para ella, cuando al fin reunió el valor necesario para ir al medico, resultó que era una falsa alarma.

Entonces pensó en ese tipo y sorprendida se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que se hubiese ido.

Trató de recuperar los estudios y su madre la obligó a "tomar" clases de Mickey, al que conocía desde pequeña ya que sus familias eran amigas.

Pero Rose jamás recuperó las notas provocando que dejase de nuevo y para siempre los estudios al cumplir los 16.

Durante todo ese tiempo Mickey estuvo con ella y cuando el le pidió salir ella no dudó en aceptar. Siempre habían estado juntos y todo les iba bien así que...

Su madre se opuso a esa relación por dos motivos ambos igual de estúpidos:

El primero porque según ella Mickey era casi como un hijo y seguro que a lo que tenían se le podía llamar incesto.

Menuda idiotez...si, Mickey se había criado a caballo entre su abuela y Jackie y mas desde que los padres de el murieron, pero decir que era como un hijo le parecía a Rose exagerado...aunque las broncas que le metía al chico bien podrían dar el pego.

La segunda razón era porque cuando comenzaron a salir el horóscopo de Rose no ponía nada de encontrar su alma gemela (su madre solía mirar el horóscopo de todas sus personas conocidas).

Y claro el horóscopo manda...

Para colmo, un par de años mas tarde una noche de navidad, al regresar a casa un desconocido le vaticinó a Rose que tendría un año estupendo y ella cometió el error de contárselo al día siguiente a su madre.

Para Jackie tener un año estupendo solo podía significar dos cosas.

O bien iba a tocarte la lotería (opción descartada de inmediato porque Rose nunca jugaba) o bien iba a encontrar a su alma gemela.

Así que ese desconocido con gabardina le dio a su madre otra excusa mas para dejar bien clarito que lo suyo con Mickey no iba a durar.

A Rose ciertamente le daba igual.

No es que pensara demasiado en el futuro. Se limitaba a vivir el día a día y tratar de mantener el trabajo que hacia relativamente poco había conseguido en una tienda de ropa.

Pero una noche todo cambió a una velocidad vertiginosa.

El dinero de la lotería que tenia que llevarle a Wilson, el hombre que no aparecía, maniquís que querían matarla, miedo, una mano, unos ojos azules y una sola palabra: Corre.

Y Rose corrió.

Y ya no dejó de hacerlo.

Muchas mas cosas sucedieron ese día y al día siguiente pero esa palabra fue el inicio de todo.

El inicio de una vida de aventuras, el inicio de una hermosa amistad.

Y el inicio de la creencia en el destino.

Porque ese día y con solo una palabra ella las notó.

Notó las mariposas en el estomago, le pareció escuchar música (aunque seguramente era la caldera del edificio) y no necesitó acordarse del misterioso hombre de la gabardina para saber que ese seria un año estupendo.


	2. 02 Lluvia

**30 Vicios Doctor Who**

**01-Lluvia (Doctor/Donna)**

-Odio la lluvia -mascullaba Donna Noble mirando por la ventana redonda de la estancia- De todos los planetas a los que podías llevarme y tenias que traerme justo a este; el planeta de la lluvia- terminó con un aire dramático teatral.

-Este no es el planeta de la lluvia -dijo el Doctor tranquilamente sin levantar la vista de una especie de periódico consistente en una lamina fina en la cual las noticias cambiaban solas.

-Pues menos mal -gruñó ella- Llevamos aquí dos días y no ha parado de llover ni una puñetera vez...¿Se puede saber que narices hacemos aquí todavía? -se giró hacia el y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya te dije que quería enseñarte algo -le respondió el dejando el "periódico" sobre la mesa- Venga, deja de quejarte -dijo el Doctor- Tu misma dijiste hace poco que de vez en cuando va bien descansar.

-Si y tu respondiste que descansar es aburrido, casi tanto como esperar y fijate...ahora hacemos justo las dos cosas -se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-¿Descansar y esperar? -el puso una mueca de asco- Bueno, ahora que lo dices, es cierto.

-¡Hasta te has puesto a leer las noticias! Eres un Señor del Tiempo, pensé que te enterabas de las cosas por telepatía, ondas cerebrales o que se yo, e-mails espaciales.

-¿Telepatía? No me gusta usarla. ¿Ondas cerebrales? Son lo mismo que la telepatía pero mas aburridas así que tampoco las uso y en cuanto a e-mails espaciales...hace mucho que no recibo uno -se pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello consiguiendo como resultado que se despeinase todavía mas- Suelo ir al museo -explicó- A enterarme de las cosas -añadió al ver la cara de no entender a que venia eso que puso su compañera- Hum...hace tiempo que no voy, deveria dejarme caer por el planeta Museo un año de estos.

Donna lo miró con su cara inconfundible de "tu eres tonto".

-Para los asuntos importantes como por ejemplo, la caída de alguna civilización o algún descubrimiento tecnológico vital voy al museo. Es una gran fuente de información de confianza y a veces hablan de mi -sonrió petulante con la mirada perdida- Pero para cosas menores como...no se...una lluvia de peces o la fiesta mayor de la ciudad, uso los periódicos locales.

-¿Lluvia de peces? -dijo Donna asqueada- ¿Me has traído aquí para ver llover sardinas?

-Peces espaciales no vuestros escuchimizados pececillos contaminados -dijo el fingiendo sentirse ofendido- Pero no, esto es mucho mejor. Ya verás Donna -dijo acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Esta noche va a ser increíble.

Donna abrió los ojos como platos y no tardó en abrir la boca haciendo una mueca de sorpresa.

-Ni se te ocurra chico del espacio -dijo dando un paso hacia atrás separándose de el y apuntándolo con un dedo amenazante- Tendría que estar muy borracha y además no me aguantarías ni tres minutos.

El frunció el ceño, tratando de averiguar a que leches se refería ella pero tratándose de Donna podía ser cualquier cosa así que prefirió ahorrarse tiempo y hablar con ella directamente:

-Donna no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Ella abrió de nuevo la boca como si no pudiese creer en lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Ya te dije que no tenia ninguna intención de ser tu amante.

-¿Que? -el Doctor puso cara de repelús- ¿Mi amante? Espera...-entonces entendió al fin a lo que ella se refería- ¡Ya te dije que solo buscaba una amiga!

Luego calló de golpe y puso cara de estar reflexionando sobre algún asunto trascendental y con un tono solemne anunció:

-Te aseguro que aguanto mas de tres minutos en la cama.

Donna se tapó las orejas con las manos y con una mirada penetrante y una mueca asqueada en la boca dijo:

-No quiero saberlo, gracias -se destapó las orejas y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra el cristal de la ventana y frunciendo el ceño, replicó:

-De todas formas eres demasiado canijo para mi. No podrías aguantar mi ritmo y me clavaría tus huesos.

-¡Claro que aguantaría! -se quejó el, ofendido- Y no soy tan delgado- Se palpó la cintura con cara de preocupación- A las chicas suelo gustarle.

-Pues las chicas tienen un gusto horrible -dijo ella con una mueca que parecía que mas que mirarlo a el estaba mirando a una cucaracha.

-Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto -dijo el molesto- Además, mejor dejemos el tema.

-Si, mejor -dijo ella- No puedo creer que estuviésemos teniendo una conversación sobre sexo...¿ves lo que hace el aburrimiento?

* * *

Esa noche el Doctor hizo salir a Donna del "hotel" donde habían estado hasta ese momento.

Por supuesto, aun llovía.

-¡Me estoy mojando toda!¡Mas te vale que merezca la pena, chico del espacio!- Dijo Donna corriendo bajo la lluvia al lado del Doctor.

-¡O, ya lo creo que la merece! -le dijo el Doctor agarrándola de la mano y guiándole hacia arriba de lo que parecía ser una colina.

-Creo que tu y yo no tenemos exactamente los mismos gustos -puntualizó la pelirroja.

-Pero esto te gustará Donna -se paró y la miró con una sonrisa- Confía en mi.

Donna no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tenia frío, estaba empapada, en plena noche, en una colina, en , con un alienigena y llovía, pero aun así se sentía feliz.

-De acuerdo- cedió ella- Sorprendeme- dijo solemnemente.

-Lo haré- le contestó el con su característica seguridad en si mismo.

Y lo hizo.

Subieron a lo alto de esa colina y justo cuando acababan de llegar la lluvia se volvió dorada.

-¡Aquí está!- dijo el con énfasis abriendo los brazos al cielo- ¡La lluvia de oro!

Donna abrió los ojos sorprendida ante semejante espectáculo y miró el cielo, de repente iluminado y brillante.

Seguía lloviendo pero el agua era completamente dorada. Todo tenia ahora un aire mágico, casi celestial.

-Obviamente no es oro -comenzó a explicar el- Esta noche hay una lluvia de estrellas de la galaxia Centauri Gamma que combinadas con...

-Basta -le cortó Donna con voz ronca.

El la miró preocupado. Quizá no le gustaba el oro. Quizá Donna era mas de plata. O platino. O cobre.

-No te cargues el momento, deja que siga siendo solo magia -dijo ella mirando el cielo- Solo dime porque.

-Donna -dijo el sonriendo y pasandole un brazo por los hombros- ¿No sabes que día es hoy?

-No se...¿tu cumpleaños?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-No -dijo sin dejar de sonreír- Es nuestro aniversario.

Ella lo miró con cara de "¿Que?" y preguntó secamente:

-Vale ¿que me he perdido?

-No ESE tipo de aniversario Donna- se apresuró a decir el Doctor antes de que ella le diese una bofetada – Hoy Donna Noble- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Hace exactamente dos años que nos conocemos.

Ella parpadeó cuando notó que se estaba emocionando peligrosamente y corría el riesgo de ponerse a llorar.

El lo supo y sonriendo se puso a mirar el cielo dejandole algo de intimidad.

Pasaron un rato así, en silencio, agarrados de la mano y disfrutando de la lluvia dorada, antes de que ella dijera: - Acabo de decidir que me gusta la lluvia.

Y desde ese día, a Donna Noble, originaria de Chiswick, Londres, en efecto le gustó la lluvia.


	3. 03 Reglas

**03-Reglas**

El Doctor tiene muchas reglas. O eso dice.

Es un tipo quisquilloso, si y tiende a montar berrinches infantiles si las cosas no se hacen a su manera.

Pero realmente no parece un hombre de muchas reglas mas bien al contrario ya que suele cargarse todo tipo de reglas cuando estas no le gustan.

**-Las reglas son aburridas.**

Un tipo tan extraño tiene que tener reglas extrañas y en algunos casos es cierto. Además de que suele añadir reglas nuevas en cada regeneración. Y eso también va por los compañeros con los que viaja.

_Regla 530: No besar al Doctor._

Una regla creada expresamente para Amelia Pond.

_Regla 538: No disparar a los sombreros del Doctor._

Regla que River Song suele "olvidar" cada dos por tres.

Y algunas mas antiguas como:

_Regla 440: No comer peras._

_O la regla 320: Prohibido quitarle las gominolas al Doctor._

Pero a la hora de la verdad solo son tres las que mas importan.

_03 Corre: Correr es bueno._

_02: NUNCA JAMAS traiciones a tus amigos._ Regla sagrada de confianza. No es lo mismo mentir que traicionar.

Porque esa desde luego es la primera, la regla mas importante que debes conocer si algun dia piensas viajar con el.

_Regla numero 1: El Doctor miente._


	4. 04 Café

**04- Café**

Jackie puede ser peligrosa.

Aceptar tomar un café con esa mujer puede ser toda una pelea por la supervivencia de uno especialmente si ella está mirando el culebrón de la tarde mientras prepara su dichoso café.

Pero vale la pena arriesgarse porque suele acompañarlo de un trozo suculento y rico de tarta de nueces que, para que negarlo, es lo que mejor se le da cocinar.

-Yo debería haber nacido reina -solía decir mientras asomaba la cabeza por la cocina mirando la pantalla del televisor donde Margarita acababa de confesarle a Alfredo que Marco no era hijo suyo si no de Lucano Federico- Tendría un montón de sirvientes que harían las cosas por mi, solo tendría que dedicarme a reinar con...¿como se llama? nobleza y todo eso.

-Y el país acabaría en un cataclismo -murmuró el Doctor por lo bajo mirando el culebrón dichoso y comenzando a notar sus efectos. Ahora tenia ganas de saber si Alfredo iba a confesarle a Margarita que esperaba un hijo con Amanda Mandarina, la hija de la vecina de enfrente.

-¿Decías? -Jackie lo miró ceñuda por un momento.

-Eee... eso seria aburrido Jackie -el Doctor se levantó tratando de luchar contra los efectos adictivos del televisor y se acercó a la mujer que estaba en la cocina- Imagínate...no salir nunca, no moverte...no tener nada que hacer...-el Doctor puso cara de asqueado mientras se despeinaba su ya de por si despeinado cabello- En serio, es mucho mejor hacer las cosas por uno mismo.

-¿A si? -dijo Jackie con cara de _"¿entonces porque te estoy haciendo yo un café?"_.

-...Relativamente quiero decir. TODO es relativo -el Doctor dió un brinco de los suyos que en la reducida cocina por poco acaba con Jackie empotrada contra la nevera.

-No tienes ni idea de hacer un café.

-Claro que si -dijo el a la defensiva- No es tan complicado. Es solo poner agua...y café -señaló la cafetera con un ademán teatrero como si esta fuese algo que estuviese por debajo de sus capacidades.

-Pues todo tuyo -Jackie se apartó dejandole a el la tarea- Ala boniko, pon el agua y al fuego.

-Bien. Pues voy a hacerlo -dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras llenaba de agua la parte de abajo de la cafetera.

La llenó hasta el borde y Jackie dejó escapar una risita mientras le miraba el trasero descaradamente.

-¿Que pasa?

-La has llenado demasiado.

-No es cierto. Mientes.

-Como tu digas.

Pero el Doctor se dio cuenta de que era así en efecto cuando al poner la parte donde iba el café se salió todo el agua.

-Solo hasta el pitorrito...

-Ya lo sabia.

Ahora si. El Doctor llenó de agua la cafetera hasta el pitorrito dichoso y pudo poner el café. Como no quería que volviese a salirse todo ahora puso poco café y resopló cuando escuchó a Jackie soltar ruiditos detrás suyo.

-¿Que pasa ahora?

-Naaaadaaaaa

-Pasa algo, lo se...no me engañes -soltó dándose la vuelta y quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de la mujer rubia y haciendo morritos.

-Esque ahora le has puesto demasiado poco café...has de llenarlo y apretarlo mas.

-...Ya lo sabia. Estaba probándote...

El Doctor hizo lo que dijo Jackie y entonces cerró la cafetera y la puso al fuego. El fuego alto para que se hiciese rápido el café con la vaga esperanza de que si el café se hacia rápido y se lo tomaba rápido Rose volvería antes de su cita al medico.

¿Quien diantres tenia que ir al medico viajando en la TARDIS?

Además, el era Doctor. Se había sentido ofendido cuando ella le dijo que prefería a alguien mas profesional.

¡Profesional!

-El fuego está muy alto...que lo pongas así no va a hacer que ella vuelva antes -dijo Jackie con la típica cara de _"hay pillín que la echas de menos"_.

-Ya lo se -dijo el resoplando y bajando el fuego.

Desde luego hacer un puñetero café era mas tedioso y aburrido de lo que pensaba.

...

Esa noche cuando Rose regresó el Doctor la acorraló enseguida preguntándole sin parar que porque demonios había tardado tanto, que porque se había largado de compras, que por que esto, que porque aquello...

-Mama ¿le has dado café? -señaló al hiperactivo Doctor que estaba en la entrada haciéndole señas para que se largasen cuanto antes y dando votes de impaciencia- ¿Como se te ocurre?

Jackie se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-NUNCA...JAMÁS...le des café...al Doctor.¡Ahora tendré que aguantarlo yo toda la noche! -dijo Rose con un aspaviento pero con el inicio de una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno...ya sabes hija...si lo cansas -Jackie le lanzó una mirada a su hija que no dejaba lugar a duda de que se refería a algo porno- pues dormirá toda la noche de un tirón. Y no me importaría tener nietos suyos. Es guapote...

-Vaaaleeee. Mejor nos vamos.

-Venga Rose ¿porque tardas tanto? Dale dos besos y ala, hasta la próxima Jackie! Un montón de cosas que ver...mucho que correr. Hoy he tomado café. No sabia que me gustaba el café ¿Te gusta el café? Está rico...pero es complicado de preparar...no para mi claro, soy el Doctor pero...¿sabias que hay un planeta de café? Pero no querrías conocer a sus habitantes...esos granos tienen muy mala leche y...

Rose se cogió al brazito del Doctor mientras este hablaba sin cesar.

Iba a darle una nochecita...pero en fin, fuese como fuese seria divertido, sin duda.

Porque viajar con el Doctor es divertido...y mas si este se ha tomado un café.


	5. 05 Pañal

_**NdA:** Antes de anda aclarar que los sucesos que pasan a continuación son un desvario total ya que Melody bebé nunca (que se sepa hasta ahora) viajó en la TARDIS con sus padres y el Doctor. Además ed que si no has visto la sexta de Doctor Who mejor no leas porque Melody es un personaje importante y quizá te destripe algo. Ahora si, tomad paranoia. _

_A si y mencionar que en la tabla este tema era libre y salió pañal...porque si XD_

**05-Pañal**

La caracteristica tranquilidad que solia reinar en la TARDIS se havia esfumado.

De echo llevaba 15 minutos "esfumada" por culpa de cierta mini personita rosada que no paraba de llorar y gritar.

-¿Porque no deja de llorar? -preguntaba Rory sin dejar de mecerla con cara de no tener ni idea de que hacer.

-Debe ser que no le gustas -dijo el Doctor que ya llevaba un rato dando vueltas alrededor del hombre con el bebé.

-¿Como no le voy a gustar? Soy su padre.

-Anda, dejamé a mi. Se tratar con bebés...hablo bebé -dijo el Doctor poniendo una de sus caras extremas.

No le dió tiempo al hombre para replicar y agarrando a la bebé por debajo de sus brazitos la colocó contra su pecho y comenzó a acunarla.

-Shhh. No pasa nada. Todo está bien. Tu madre volverá y...¿como?Aaaaa claro...

El Doctor hizo una mueca con la nariz. Entonces le devolvió la niña a Rory frotandose las manos con notable nerviosismo.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó el otro hombre frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno...creo que la niña...ha salido jardinera...

-¿Que?

-Que ha plantado un pino...

-¿Como?

-¡Oh, Rory Pond, no te enteras de nada! Mira que eres malo leyendo entre lineas...

-Pues anda que el que fue a hablar...

-Se ha echo popó -terminó con un gesto que decia claramante _"pero si era obvio"._

-¡A!¡Se ha echo caca!...Espera...¿ahora que?

-Pues tienes que cambiarle el pañal -dijo señalando a la niña innecesariamente.

-Vale. Si. El pañal...no puede ser tan dificil. Amy lo hace constantemente.

Rory se quedó pensativo y se dió cuenta de que todos los libros que habia leido sobre bebés y las series que se habia tragado no le iban a servir de nada. Se habia quedado totaalmente en blanco.

-Ayudame -le dijo al Doctor.

-¿Que? Ni hablar -respondió el Doctor tajante.

-¿Porque no?¿No decias que se te daban bien los bebés? ¡Hablas bebé! ¿Acaso no sabes cambiar pañales?

-Para tu información si que se -respondió el Doctor arreglandose la pajarita.

-¿Entonces?

-Esque no puedo...de verdad.

-Pero ¿PORQUE no? -Rory comenzaba a perder la paciencia y la niña no dejaba de berrear.

-Piensalo bien Rory Pond...voy a casarme con ella ¡No puedo cambiarle el pañal!

Rory parpadeó confuso y abrió la boca para replicar pero la niña berreó un con mas fuerza.

-¿Ves? A ella tampoco le gusta la idea...¿Rory?

-Primero mi mujer...y después mi hija -masculló por lo bajo.

El Doctor estaba a punto de decir algo pero por suerte llegó Amy y puso fin a la discursión.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa? -dijo tomando al lloroso bebé de los brazos de Rory- ¿Esque no veis que la niña está llorando?¿No sabeis ni cambiar un pañal?

-Si que se -contestó el Doctor ofendido- El que no sabe es el -terminó señalando a Rory.

El hombre señalado abrió la boca paar protestar pero su pelirroja mujer lo interrumpió.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de que aprendas. Vamos, te enseñaré.

Y así fue como Roranicus Pondicus, el hombre que esperó a su amada durante 2.000 años, que protegió la Pandorica vestido de centurión y que le pegó un puñetazo a hitler antes de meterlo en un armario, aprendió a cambiarle el pañal a su hija Melody.

-¿Sabes cielito? -dijo River esa noche mientras miraba las estrellas sentada junto a su Doctor- Me alegro ed que al menos no tuvieras que cambiarme los pañales...en serio, no podria con ello.

En ese momento el Doctor se arrepintió de no haberlo echo. Lastima. Hubiese sido realmente divertido ver la cara de Mrs Robinson al enterarse.

Aunque quizá volveria a presentarse la ocasión...a fin de cuentas los bebés humanos son de los bebés mas cagones de todo el universo.


End file.
